A Regular Saturday
by MrNostalgiaUniverse
Summary: It's just another Saturday for Team RWBY & Team JNPR. What kind of interesting things will happen? Dohoho!


"BOOM! IN YOUR FACE BLAKE!" Yang jumped up on the couch and did her victory dance after defeating Blake in a new game Yang had brought home, "Awwww, is the wittle kitty-kat sad that she lost?" Her baby voice caused Blake to pounce on her and scratch up her entire face, and Yang was covered from head to toe, in scratches and bruises.

"Next time, I won't go easy on you. I was just...caught off guard." The faunus shrugged her shoulders and went to enjoy some lunch in the kitchen.

"Caught off guard? You hardly touched me!" Yang caught up with Blake and landed a small punch on her arm. The two of them sat at the table, while Weiss was at the counter preparing some sandwiches for her teammates. "Wow Weiss, actually cooking for once?" The blonde smirked at the cook and laid back in her chair, with her feet propped up on the table.

"Hey! I'll have you know, I can cook exceptionally well. Secondly would you sit up and put your feet on the floor? That's where you're gonna eat your sandwich." Yang began to pout and crossed her arms while she sat accordingly to Weiss finished up the sandwiches and hand out them one by one. Yang had a spicy chicken sandwich with some lettuce, cheese, and tomato, while Blake had Tuna sandwich, just tuna, "Ruby! Time for lunch!" Weiss called out, and Ruby came running in, and sat herself neatly without knocking over a cup or table, "Here you go Ruby." Weiss placed down a regular made sandwich, with lettuce, tomato, bologna, cheese, and mayonnaise.

"Hey Yang? What was that videogame you and Blake were playing? Sounded like a ton of fun." Ruby took a bite of her sandwich while Yang explained what the game was.

"It's called Street Fighter II, and it's pretty rad! You can shoot fireballs, and do uppercuts, and do super moves that make your fighter go crazy fast with power. Maybe one day, you can go up against the champion, me." Yang pointed at herself, stood up, and took a bow before sitting down and finishing up her sandwich.

"You're not the "champion", Yang. You just happen to be good."

"Says the wittle kitty who got demolished just now." Yang smiled and went to place her plate in the sink.

"Like I said before, I was caught off guard." Blake took the final bite from her sandwich and threw away her paper plate.

"Alright, enough. Yang, maybe I should challenge you to a game." Ruby got up and stared at Yang, with eyes of intimidation.

"You sure sis'? I'll have you know, me and are the greatest duo in Beacon!" Yang raised up a fist and locked eyes with Ruby, "I accept your challenge."

Back in the dorm room of team JNPR, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune were finishing up some work that Professor Oobleck had given out to be completed over the weekend. Jaune threw down his pencil from pure exhaustion, Pyrrha finished up the work with a slight chuckle, Nora made paper airplanes that lined the floor, and Ren was meditating in the back.

"Ahhhh! I can't do this homework, and besides, it's the weekend!" Jaune laid back and threw a pillow on his face.

"You're just being lazy Jaune. Trust me, it can be easy once you understand it." Pyrrha closed her notebook and laid back under Jaune's arm. The blonde began blushing and so did Pyrrha.

"Hey guys, why do you think there's so much yelling from team RWBY's dorm room? I bet they're looking at pictures of broken legs!" Nora got up, and started bouncing up and down on her bed.

"*sighs* I should go check it out, maybe they might help us with our work, more importantly, with Jaune." Ren jumped from his bed and walked towards the door, but Nora grabbed his arm before he could leave.

"I'll come with you Ren! So that way, we can find what a sloth sounds like!" She dragged Ren out the door, and went over to team RWBY's dorm room.

"Ahhhh...looks like we're alone now Jaune. I bought this new dress yesterday during lunch, wanna check it out?" Pyrrha smiled at Jaune and got up before he said anything, "I'll be baaaack!" She said in a sing-songy voice and left Jaune talking to himself.

"Geez, what's taking Ren and Nora so long? I mean, I know they left 5 minutes ago, but in my opinion, it's been awhile.*sighs* hope Pyrrha's dress isn't too revealing." He placed his hand under his chin and leaned on it until Pyrrha called from the closet.

"You ready Jaune?" She called to the anticipating blonde.

"Yeah Pyrrha, just make sure it isn't to reveali-ohhhhh boy..." Jaune dropped his jaw and stared in awe.

Pyrrha was wearing a strapless dress, that had a beautifully handcrafted flower pinned to her left breast. The color of the dress was that of her combat outfit and red and orange stripes lined every inch of her dress, and she might've been showing a little too much.

"Well...what do you think? I was thinking of wearing this to the Summer Ball."

"I-i-it looks...good Pyrrha." Before Jaune could do anything, Nora came barging in with an excited expression on her face.

"EEEEEEE! You guys have to come check this out!" Nora grabbed both Jaune and Pyrrha, and dragged them over into team RWBY's dorm room, where they found Ruby and Yang playing against each other in a game of Street Fighter, Weiss was yelling constantly to quiet down because of the work Oobleck gave out, Blake was smushed in between the two competitors, and Ren sat on the edge of the sofa while rooting for Yang.

"Wooo! Go for it Yang! Use and Uppercut!"

*_Shoryuken!* _

"Really Yang?! Well take this!" Ruby pressed a combination of buttons and the character from the game yelled out a cry.

*_Hadouken!* _

"Really sis'?! Hehe, now you've done it!"

Jaune went over to Blake and motioned for her attention, "Hey Blake?"

"Yea Jaune?"

"Aren't you a little uncomfortable?"

"A little." Yang accidentally elbowed Blake in her side and so did Ruby, "Okay, maybe I am uncomfortable." She shifted between the two hyper sisters and managed to get out before getting elbowed in the face.

"There, now that's a little better, isn't it?" Jaune put up a thumb and smiled, like he was in an infomercial.

"Yep. Guess I'll watch from behind the couch, where I'm safe." Blake moved behind the couch where she could see the game raging on. Weiss had enoughh of the commotion that was happening, and snapped.

"Alright! I'm gonna go somewhere else, where thee isn't yelling and food on the floor. Come on Pyrrha." Without realizing it, Pyrrha was now being pulled away from Jaune, and somewhere off into Beacon, so that she could have concentration to finish her work.

"Hey Ren? How long has Yang and Ruby been playing?" Jaune bent over beside Ren, while the two fierce sisters still battled.

"Almost since 2:47 in the afternoon. It's been tie after tie, and they won't stop until someone wins." Ren turned back to the tv and kept cheering on for Yang.

"And what are the characters?"

"Ruby has Ken and Yang has Ryu."

"Oh." Jaune disappeared back behind the couch with Blake, and Blake was playing with a ball of yarn she found in Weiss's drawers.

"Hey, did you see where Nora went?" Jaune looked around for Nora, but couldn't find her.

"Meh...meh...She's probably in the kitchen eating all our syrup." Blake continued to play with the ball of Yarn while shouts of anger and videogame noises were going on.

"Oh...aren't you gonna stop her?"

"Meh...nyeh...nope, I'm too busy." Blake still played with the ball, barely paying attention to Jaune.

"*sighs* I might as well head to sleep, it's getting late." Jaune got up and headed out of team RWBy's dorm room and towards his teams dorm room, but he realized that the door was a little cracked open. Jaune didn't leave the door open when Nora dragged him and Pyrrha out the room, which made Jaune a little suspicious. He slowly cracked the door open a little more to find Weiss and Pyrrha in each other's arms. Jaune's face grew red and couldn't look away from what was about to happen, Weiss kissed Pyrrha, and soon, the two lovers where locked in each other's lips and feeling one another. Jaune looked away before he saw what Weiss and Pyrrha did to each other, and he heard a slight moan before finally closing the dorm room door. He slumped onto the wall and sat down on the floor, and tried his best to stay awake, "*Yawns* Geez...what time is it?" He pulled out his scroll and checked what time it read, "Wow...already 12:30, huh? Guess it wouldn't...hurt anybody if I just...f-fall asleep here." Jaune closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.

-2 hours later-

"Jaune? Jaune, wake up." A voice called out to the groggy blonde, and he shakily opened his eyes, but his vision was too blurry to see who the voice came from.

"H-huh? Ugh...my head. Who is that?" Jaune felt a hand on his shoulder and was lifted up on his feet.

"Hey, you still asleep buddy? It's me, Ren." He shook the now awaken blonde, and punched him slightly on his arm, "You got an idea what time it is?"

"U-uhh...I think. Let me check." He took out his scroll and the time glowed -2:47-, "Wow...I fell asleep for awhile, didn't I? Heh." He rubbed his face in exhaustion.

"Come on man, let's head to sleep." Ren grabbed the door knob, but Jaune stopped him before he could open it all the way.

"U-umm...I wouldn't go there if I was you."

"Why?"

"Well..." Jaune didn't want to say anything, so he decided to make lewd hand gestures about what he saw, but Ren could not make out what he was trying to tell him.

"Look, you're exhausted, you can tell me what happened later, but let's sleep for now." He opened the door and Jaune found Pyrrha fast asleep in his bed, and Nora fast asleep in Ren's bed.

"Hey, how did Nora get here?"

"Oh, she was falling asleep in behind the couch with Blake, so I carried her here, and I found Pyrrha sleeping in your bed sheets."

"Huh. Well...good night man."

"You too bud."

Ren sneakily shuffled into the bed sheets and allowed Nora to rest on top of him, like a pillow and he kissed the slumber girl on the forehead. Jaune did the same, but almost knocked over a lamp, luckily he caught it and put it back on the nightstand, and he shuffled into his bed sheets and let Pyrrha hug him while she slept. Before Ren was about to put out the candle that was illuminating the room, Jaune had on more question to ask.

"Hey Ren. Can I ask you something before we sleep?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"...Who ever won the Street Fighter match? Between Ruby and Yang?"

"Oh. Both of them ended up getting tie after tie, so they both gave up and decided to call themselves the Tag Team Champions of Beacon. That's when they declared that it was time to sleep, and Weiss somehow sneaked into bed when we weren't looking. So...here we are."

"Heh. That name for the both of them is pretty catchy, well, goodnight Ren."

"You too Jaune."

Ren put out the candle and it was soon pitch black, except for the faint light that shined in from the window. Team RWBY and team JNPR had ended an interesting Saturday, but it would only get more interesting if people will find out about Pyrrha and Weiss's relationship. Who knows how long it could take for the weekend to end, and another school week to begin? Only time will tell.

* * *

**Bam. Another one, finished! Thanks for the feedback on my stories, and don't worry, more will come sooner or later! Take care lovelies. **


End file.
